Semua tentang Kyungsoo
by Azazaza
Summary: Hanya sebuah drabble ringan tentang hubungan Kyungsoo dengan 11 member lainnya ( Kris sama Luhan tetap dimasukkan) / Chap 7 - KaiSoo / EXO / Shounen-ai / YAOI / Crack and Official Pair / END!
1. Chapter 1

**EXO hanya milik EXO-L dan Managemen mereka. Tidak ada maksud tertentu dalam pembuatan fanfiction ini. Cerita disini hanya fiksi belaka dan sebagai pemuas imajinasi author semata.**

**Rate : T (plus2 nya ntar :v)**

**Warning : Typo mungkin , Shounen-ai / Laki sama Laki ._.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**All x Kyungsoo**

**Drabble!**

* * *

**SuD.o**

"Kyungsoo? Kau belum tidur?" sebuah suara lembut terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo ketika ia masih asyik berdiam diri meringkuk sembari memeluk kedua kakinya dilantai dekat sofa. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari.

"Suho-hyung?" Kyungsoo menoleh.

Suho tersenyum.

"Kau tidak ngantuk?" Suho duduk tepat disamping Kyungsoo.

"Ah, belum. Apa suara tv disini mengganggumu, hyung?" Kyungsoo kaget dan menunjuk tv yang menyala didepannya. Ia jadi merasa tak enak hati.

"Tidak. Bagaimana aku terganggu kalau bahkan tak ada suara sama sekali yang keluar?" Suho tertawa kecil.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo menatap tv didepannya dan baru sadar kalau suaranya sama sekali tak ia hidupkan.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Suho bertanya sembari menatap lembut kearah Kyungsoo.

"T-Tidak ada." jawab Kyungsoo dengan tatapan andalannya. (O_O)

"Ah, kau ini benar-benar menggemaskan ya.." Suho tak tahan lagi dan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas.

"Hyung!" Kyungsoo merengut kesal.

"Hahaha, mianhae. Habis umma lucu sekali sih." Suho menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Kyungsoo. Muka Kyungsoo langsung memerah begitu mendengar panggilan dari Suho untuknya.

"Kalau kau memang belum ngantuk, biar appa temani ya."

Reflek Kyungsoo menunduk. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Hei, kau tidak membalas ajakanku." Suho kembali duduk tegak dan menatap Kyungsoo jail. Yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan pukulan untuk Suho.

"Yak! Sakit, umma!"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Astaga, appa dan umma masih asyik berduaan saja sampai jam segini." gumam Sehun ketika tak sengaja melihat mereka berdua saat akan mengambil minum di dapur.

'Aku akan cerita pada yang lain besok.' tampak seringai jail terpampang dari wajah sang maknae raksasa itu. Entah kegemparan apa yang akan terjadi di dorm nanti.

Karena semua tahu, Sehun suka melebih-lebihkan ceritanya.

* * *

**BaekSoo**

"Kyungie, pulang sekolah nanti kita beli es krim di taman yuk." ajak Baekyun.

Kyungsoo yang tengah asik mengerjakan soal matematika tugas dari guru mereka, hanya melirik sesaat dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hei, Kyungie! Kau mendengarku tidak?" Baekyun menggoncang-goncang pundak kecil Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menggangguku, Baekyun. Aku sedang sibuk." balas Kyungsoo datar.

"Ish, kau ini. Pokoknya kau harus ikut aku makan es krim pulang sekolah nanti. Titik."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pasrah. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang benar-benar pemaksa.

SKIP

"Kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Baekyun.

"Vanila." jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Oke. Tunggu disini ya. Aku akan kesana sebentar." Baekyun segera berlari menuju tukang es krim yang biasa mangkal (?) di taman tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menunggu di bangku taman.

Tak berapa lama, Baekyun kembali dengan membawa 2 cone es krim ditangan. Satu rasa vanila untuk Kyungsoo, dan satu lagi rasa cokelat untuk Baekyun sendiri.

"Makan es krim di cuaca yang panas ini memang benar-benar pas ya." gumam Baekyun.

"Kyungie, aku coba es krimmu dong." pinta Baekyun.

"Tidak mau! Kau kan sudah punya es krimmu sendiri." tolak Kyungsoo. Ia masih asyik menjilat es krim vanilanya.

"Sudah habis."

"C-Cepat sekali! Itu salahmu!" Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya yang sudah bulat saking kagetnya.

Baekyun menatap lapar es krim di tangan Kyungsoo. Tanpa seizin pemiliknya, ia jilat cepat es krim Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Kau benar-benar jorok, Baekyun!"

"Enakkk..." Baekyun menyengir lebar.

Tiba-tiba saat Baekyun melihat bibir Kyungsoo, nampak sisa es krim menempel di pinggir bibir merah Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar, Baekyun mendekat dan menjilat sisa es krim di bibir Kyungsoo. Diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut di bibir sang namja bermata imut itu.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Baekyun?!" Kyungsoo melotot.

"Kenapa rasa es krim di bibir Kyungie lebih manis ya?" gumam Baekyun.

"Eh?"

"Aku mau lagi!"

"Yak! Hentikan Baekyun! Kita sedang ada di tempat umum!" teriak Kyungsoo.

_**Bersambung**_

**Ahh, pesona Kyungie memang tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya ya ~,~**

**Sekarang masih dengan 2 member. Mau lanjut?**

**Kalau mau, tolong RnR nya dong XD**

**Biar eneng makin semangat nulisnya :***


	2. Chapter 2

**EXO hanya milik EXO-L dan Managemen mereka. Tidak ada maksud tertentu dalam pembuatan fanfiction ini. Cerita disini hanya fiksi belaka dan sebagai pemuas imajinasi author semata.**

**Rate : T (plus2 nya ntar :v)**

**Warning : Typo mungkin , Shounen-ai / Laki sama Laki ._.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**All x Kyungsoo**

**Drabble!**

* * *

**ChenSoo**

"HYUNGGG!" teriakan Chen bergema di pagi hari yang masih tenang. Suasana dorm yang tadinya hening pun pecah seketika.

"Yak! Jongdae! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Kris terganggu.

"Hyung, bebek mainanku hilang." rengek Chen. Kris menatap kesal namja bersuara emas itu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Salahmu sendiri teledor." Kris kembali berkutat dengan buku bacaannya.

"Heee, Hyungg!" Chen kembali merengek keras.

"Chen, ini masih jam 6 kurang. Kau membangunkanku yang masih asyik terlelap tahu!" hardik Chanyeol sembari mengusap matanya.

"Aku sedang mencari bebek mainanku yang hilang! Kau tahu kalau aku tak bisa mandi tanpanya!" balas Chen dengan hardikan pula.

Kyungsoo yang melirik dari arah dapur pun menghela nafas.

'Kupikir anak itu tidak akan sadar.' Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Mungkin tertinggal di hotel saat kita menginap kemarin, Jongdae." Luhan mencoba menengahi.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku yakin aku sudah membawanya pulang. Aku ingat tadi kutaruh di ranjangku." Chen menggeleng cepat.

"Sudahlah, kau kan bisa mandi tanpanya." Lay menepuk pelan bahu Chen.

"Tidak bisa!"

"Jadi, kira-kira dimana bebek mainan Chen berada?" Baekyun memasang pose berpikir.

"Kubuang." Kyungsoo berdiri dihadapan Chen. Ia pasang muka datarnya.

"Eh?!"

"A-Apa benar kau melakukannya?" Chen kaget.

"Ya Tuhan Jongdae, kau pikir umurmu berapa? Jangan membiasakan diri dengan hal-hal yang kekanakan seperti itu." jelas Kyungsoo.

"Kau jahat, Kyungsoo!"

"Aku lakukan itu demi dirimu juga, Chen."

"Kalau begitu.." Chen terdiam beberapa saat. Ia lalu menatap Kyungsoo dan menyeringai.

"Kau sebagai penggantinya. Ayo, temani aku mandi." Chen menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya.

"Yak! Hentikan Jongdae!" teriak Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Jumyeon, tolong aku!"

"CHEN, KAU MAU MEMBAWA KYUNGSOO-KU KEMANAAAA?!" tiba-tiba Suho keluar dari kamar dan berlari menyusul Chen yang menggeret Kyungsoo pergi.

"Heee?! Kyungsoo-ku?"

"Memangnya kalian tidak tahu hubungan appa dengan umma?" bisik Sehun tapi masih terdengar jelas ditelinga semua anggota yang ada disana.

Semua saling menatap bingung. Lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Kakaka!"

"Aku punya suatu cerita tentang mereka." Sehun menyeringai jahat.

* * *

**HanSoo**

"Kyungsoo-ya, ada yang mencarimu tuh."

"Hm?" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pintu kelas. Tampak seorang namja bermata indah melambai kearahnya.

"Luhan-hyung?" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berjalan menuju luar kelas.

"Jadi makan siang bersamaku?" Luhan tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

"Tentu."

...

"Apa yang kau bawa hari ini?" tanya Luhan. Keduanya kini berada di atap sekolah. Semilir angin sejuklah yang membuat mereka berdua betah menghabiskan waktu disana.

"Ah, aku bawa nasi goreng dengan campuran sosis, telur, dan ayam."

"Boleh kucoba?" tanya Luhan. Matanya tertarik melihat bekal Kyungsoo yang terlihat menggiurkan itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aaaa..," Luhan membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo menoleh bingung.

"Suapi aku."

"K-Kau kan bisa makan sendiri, hyung." Kyungsoo menunduk malu. Ia menyodorkan kotak bekalnya kearah Luhan.

"Tapi aku mau kau yang menyuapiku." Luhan tersenyum gemas melihat adik kelasnya yang imut itu.

"B-Baiklah." Kyungsoo tetap menuduk sembari menyodorkan sendoknya yang sudah berisi nasi gorengnya kearah Luhan yang kembali membuka mulutnya.

Luhan mengunyah makanannya tenang.

"Ini pasti buatan Kyungsoo kan? Enak sekali." puji Luhan tulus.

"Terima kasih."

"Lalu, bekalmu dimana hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung ketika melihat Luhan tak juga membuka bekalnya.

"Hm? Aku tidak bawa." balas Luhan santai.

"Loh?"

"Aku sedang ingin makan masakan Kyungsoo. Jadi aku malas bawa." jelas Luhan sembari menyengir kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aish, kau ini selalu begitu hyung. Dan jangan menyengir seperti itu!" Kyungsoo merengut kesal.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau jelek kalau sedang menyengir." Kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" tanya Luhan jail.

"Ehh?! T-Tidak!" sanggah Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha!" Luhan tertawa senang karena berhasil menggoda adik kelasnya itu.

"Oya, pulang sekolah nanti aku ada tanding sepak bola dengan sekolah lain. Temani aku ya." ajak Luhan.

"Aku sibuk!" Kyungsoo masih kesal rupanya.

"Heee, ngambek nih ceritanya?" Luhan menatap jail namja disampingnya.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo mulai memakan bekalnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Padahal aku berniat mentraktirmu spaghetti selesai tanding nanti."

Reflek Kyungsoo menoleh kearah namja yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu.

"O-Oke, akan kutemani."

"Sip. Kalau begitu ayo suapi aku lagi." Luhan kembali membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Hyung!"

* * *

**Bersambung**

**Dah ada 4 member nih. Lanjut gak?**

**Mana dong RnR nya? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**EXO hanya milik EXO-L dan Managemen mereka. Tidak ada maksud tertentu dalam pembuatan fanfiction ini. Cerita disini hanya fiksi belaka dan sebagai pemuas imajinasi author semata.**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : Typo mungkin , Shounen-ai / Laki sama Laki ._.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**All x Kyungsoo**

**Drabble!**

* * *

**HunSoo**

"Hyung, nanti malam nonton bareng aku yuk." ajak Sehun kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Sehun. Pergilah. Aku tak mau dipecat gara-gara mengobrol denganmu." balas Kyungsoo yang terlihat sibuk membersihkan meja bekas pelanggan yang baru saja keluar beberapa saat yang lalu.

Rupanya keduanya sedang berada di kedai kopi. Kyungsoo yang notabene kerja part time disana untuk menambah penghasilan pun, rajin dalam melaksanakan pekerjaannya.

Tapi kini kerjaannya sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran namja tinggi menyebalkan didepannya ini. Rambut dicat warna-warni begitu, akh Kyungsoo jadi takut dikira berteman dengan berandalan. Bisa-bisa image Kyungsoo sebagai anak baik-baik hancur seketika.

"Hyung, kau tidak akan dipecat karena mengobrol denganku." Sehun berjongkok dan dan menatap lekat Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, Oh Sehun!" bentak Kyungsoo risih.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, ada apa?" seorang Yeoja mendatangi meja tempat Kyungsoo berada.

"A-Ah, Yoona-ssi." Kyungsoo mengangguk hormat begitu melihat bosnya datang.

"Lagi-lagi kau, Sehun." Yoona menghela nafas lelah begitu melihat Sehun menatapnya tak suka.

"Berhenti mengganggu Kyungsoo! Kau ini seharusnya menggunakan waktu luang untuk melakukan aktivitas yang berguna!" bentak Yoona.

"Ini juga aktivitas yang berguna! Aku kan sedang mengajak Kyungsoo kencan!" balas Sehun membela diri.

"Yak! Kau berani meneriaki kakakmu sendiri hah?!" Yoona menarik kerah baju Sehun.

"Pergi dari sini! Hush hush!" Yoona langsung mendorong Sehun pergi.

"Kau tidak berhak mengusirku!" Sehun balas mendorong Yoona.

"Tentu aku berhak! Ini kedai milikku!" Yoona kembali mendorong adiknya itu.

"Terserah! Aku tidak akan pergi kalau Kyungsoo belum menerima ajakan nonton bareng denganku!" Sehun juga kembali membalas dorongan kakaknya. Kini keduanya malah terlihat seperti 2 anak kecil yang main dorong-dorongan (?)

Kyungsoo dan yang lain hanya menatap cengo adegan absurd keluarga Oh didepan mereka ini.

"Yak! Sehun!" Yoona akhirnya tak tahan juga dengan adiknya yang keras kepala ini.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ssi, tapi sebaiknya kau menerima ajakan anak bandel itu. Kalau tidak ia akan membuat masalah terus disini." Yoona menatap Kyungsoo lembut. Sedikit prihatin juga dengan teman satu kampusnya ini.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia melirik kearah Sehun yang menatapnya penuh harap. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya tadi dengan kakaknya.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja. Tunggu aku di taman kota jam 7 malam nanti. Sekarang pergilah!" akhirnya Kyungsoo pun mengalah.

"Yehet! Semuanyaaa, Kyungsoo menerima ajakan kencanku!" teriak Sehun girang.

"Wah, selamat Sehun!" rekan-rekan kerja Kyungsoo menyelamati Sehun.

Kenapa mereka bisa tahu Sehun? Ah, bahkan pelanggan tetap kedai mereka pun tahu.

Selain anak dari pemilik perkebunan kopi terbesar di korea, Sehun juga salah satu pekerja magang di perusahaan IT. Kemampuannya dalam hal-hal seperti itu memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi walau ia masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA.

Tapi yang lebih spesifiknya lagi, siapa yang tak tahu anak manja yang setiap hari datang kemari hanya untuk menemui Soo Soo nya itu?

* * *

"Menungguku lama?"

"H-Hyung?" Sehun yang tadi duduk diam di bangku taman terpukau melihat penampilan Kyungsoo saat ini. Terlihat tampan dengan sekaligus manis dengan balutan jaket hoodie-nya. Sehun sendiri terlihat kasual walau hanya memakai kaos dan topi kesayangannya.

"Kau manis." Sehun tersenyum lembut.

Melihat senyuman Sehun yang berbeda dari biasanya, sontak membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ayo, kita ke bioskop sekarang." Tanpa izin dari empunya, Sehun menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

"B-Baik." Kyungsoo yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa, hanya mengangguk.

...

"Kau mau nonton apa, Hyung?" Sehun menatap deretan poster film yang akan ditayangkan.

"Ummm..."

"Kau berpikir apa yang kupikirkan sekarang, hyung?" Sehun menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama.

Hening. Dan akhirnya...

"Avenger!" keduanya kompak menjawab film yang sama. Lalu tertawa melihat tingkah mereka sendiri.

...

"Waahhh, akhirnya selesai juga." Sehun dan Kyungsoo keluar dari pintu bioskop.

"Kau lapar, hyung?" Sehun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Lumayan. Kau?" balas Kyungsoo singkat.

"Ahh, lapar sekali! Ayo makan kimchi spaghetti dekat taman!" teriak Sehun girang.

"Iya-iya. Kau ini tidak perlu teriak-teriak juga kan." Kyungsoo menatap malu orang-orang disekitar mereka saat ini.

Tampak keduanya tenang menikmati kimchi spaghetti milik mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo sendiri dengan tenang mengunyah sembari menatap orang-orang yang lalu lalang di taman diseberang mereka.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Sehun menatapnya dalam.

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Sehun. Yah walaupun sebenarnya aku bisa pulang sendiri sih. Aku kan lebih tua darimu."

"Hahaha, kita kan hanya beda setahun hyung. Lagipula aku tampak lebih dewasa daripada kau." balas Sehun tak kalah pedas. Dengan santainya ia lalu membandingkan tinggi Kyungsoo dengan dirinya.

"Yak!" Kyungsoo menepis tangan Sehun dikepalanya.

Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Y-Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu. Jaa!" Kyungsoo menunduk malu dan membuka pagar rumahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Sehun memegang tangannya.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah mendorongnya ke pagar dan menciumnya.

"S-Sehun.." Kyungsoo membelalakan kedua mata bulatnya.

Sehun yang tadinya hanya mengecup bibir Kyungsoo pun mulai berani mengulumnya.

"Se-Sehun.. Ngh.." Kyungsoo mendesah dan memegang erat kaos Sehun. Kedua matanya kini menutup erat. Sehun makin bernafsu menciumnya ketika mendengar desahan Kyungsoo.

"Ngh, cu-cukup Sehun..Mnnhh!"

Kyungsoo menyerah. Ia mulai menikmati ciuman mereka. Tanpa sadar, ia kalungkan kedua tangannya itu ke leher jenjang Sehun. Bermaksud memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dengan senang hati Sehun melakukannya.

Sehun menggigit pelan bibir bawah Kyungsoo.

"Akhh!" Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya. Hingga mempermudah Sehun menelusuri rongga mulut Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengabsen setiap gigi Kyungsoo.

"Se..Mmmn-hun.. Nggh!" badan Kyungsoo bergetar.

Ciuman itu berlangsung beberapa menit. Hingga kebutuhan mereka akan oksigen mengharuskan mereka melepas pagutan mereka.

Terlihat saliva menetes dari ujung bibir Kyungsoo yang kini kemerahan dan agak membengkak. Melihat itu, Sehun menjilatnya pelan.

"Nggh.." Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Mukanya sudah semerah kepiting sekarang.

Sehun tersenyum lembut kearah Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Sehun mencium pipi kanan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah puas membuat adikku seperti itu, Oh Sehun?" sebuah suara menginterupsi momen mereka. Kris, kakak Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya dan bersender di pintu rumah. Matanya menatap tajam kedua namja di depan pagar rumah keluarga DO itu.

"H-Hyung?!" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

"Ah, kakak ipar! Maaf aku baru mengantar Kyungsoo pulang larut malam begini." Sehun menyengir. Aura gelap yang menyelimuti Kris tak membuat Sehun sadar dengan situasinya sekarang.

"Kyungsoo, masuk ke rumah sekarang." titah Kris. Kyungsoo yang menyadari kakaknya bisa meledak kapan saja pun, sontak berlari memasuki rumah.

"Berani sekali kau mencium adikku."

"E-Eh? Habisnya adikmu benar-benar menggoda sih." muka Sehun memerah.

"Jangan marah dong, kakak iparku sayang." Sehun mulai melancarkan aksi aegyo-nya.

"Berhenti memanggilku kakak ipar, dasar anak berandal!" dengan kekuatan penuh Kris melempar sandal rumah yang ia pakai kearah Sehun.

"Yak! Ampun, kakak iparrrr!" teriakan Sehun memecah keheningan malam yang mulai memanas itu.

* * *

**Jadi kelabasan gini. Untuk chapter kali ini sepertinya hanya satu couple saja ya.**

**Nih, buat yang request HunSoo udah saya publish. Maaf kalau jadi gaje gini ceritanya T_T**

**Monggo, RnR nya :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**EXO hanya milik EXO-L dan Managemen mereka. Tidak ada maksud tertentu dalam pembuatan fanfiction ini. Cerita disini hanya fiksi belaka dan sebagai pemuas imajinasi author semata.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo mungkin , Shounen-ai / Laki sama Laki ._.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance **

**All x Kyungsoo**

**Drabble!**

* * *

**LaySoo**

**(L)** Lay tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga ia selalu mengikuti namja bermata bulat yang saat ini ada didepannya. Yang Lay tahu, namja yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu adalah teman satu sekolahnya. Ia hanya penasaran saja, kenapa anak itu selalu pergi ke arah yang berkebalikan dengan rumahnya setiap pulang sekolah. Lay bukan penguntit lho. Hanya penasaran saja.

Ya. Hanya penasaran pada sosok namja kecil itu.

...

**(A) **Ayah Lay adalah seorang pengusaha di Cina. Karena urusan bisnis, Lay sekeluarga pindah ke Korea. Ia yang belum fasih berbahasa Korea pun cukup kebingungan untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang sekitarnya.

Salah satunya saat ini. Saat ia ingin membeli bubble tea di kantin. Ia bingung bagaimana cara memesannya. Sampai anak yang beberapa hari ia ikuti itu berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Kau ingin membeli apa?"

Lay terdiam. Terpaku dengan suara lembut Kyungsoo. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara namja itu.

Dan kali ini namja itu mengajaknya berbicara.

"E-E... Itu." tunjuk Lay ke seorang namja yang baru saja mendapatkan pesanan bubble tea-nya.

"Ah, bubble tea? Ok, kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"C-Choco."

"Baiklah. Ahjussi, aku pesan 2 bubble tea rasa cokelat ya."

Dan tanpa mengedipkan matanya, Lay terus menatap kagum namja disampingnya itu.

...

**(Y)** Yixing nama aslinya. Tapi karena orang-orang disekitarnya sulit untuk mengatakannya, ia pun biasa dipanggil Lay. Hanya satu orang yang senang memanggil Lay dengan nama aslinya.

"Yixing, pulang sekolah nanti kau jadi ke toko buku?" tanya namja bersuara indah di seberang telepon.

"Ya. Kau akan menemaniku kan?" balas Lay.

"Tentu saja. Kau mau tersesat lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu? Hahaha.."

Ah, bahkan tawanya pun benar-benar indah.

"Sudah dulu ya, pulang sekolah nanti aku ke kelasmu. Daa, Yixing."

Dan entah kenapa Lay merasa hatinya meleleh setiap Kyungsoo memanggil namanya.

* * *

**MinSoo**

Untuk kali ini saja, Minseok benar-benar merasa kesal saat harus mencari sepatunya yang biasa disembunyikan oleh teman-temannya yang kelewat jail itu. Biasanya Minseok memang tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Karena pasti sepatunya akan ditemukan walaupun memakan waktu yang lumayan lama.

Tapi hari ini beda. Minseok sudah punya janji dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah Minseok kenal lama dan ini pertama kalinya orang itu mengajak Minseok jalan. Dan Minseok tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Do Kyungsoo-nya yang tsundere. Meneleponnya untuk bertemu.

Ah, betapa hati Minseok berbunga-bunga mengingatnya. Dan tanpa ampun, untuk pertama kalinya pula Minseok berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya dan mencengkram kerah baju temannya yang jail itu. Untuk mengatakan dimana mereka sembunyikan sepatu Minseok.

* * *

**TaoSoo**

Sebenarnya Tao orang yang baik. Tapi mukanya yang menakutkan itu membuat orang-orang mengiranya preman. Jadi Tao tak banyak bergaul dengan mereka. Hanya Kyungsoo, saudara tirinya yang tetap sayang dan selalu memarahi orang-orang yang memandang takut Tao. Dan cukup berhasil, karena tatapan Kyungsoo yang mengerikan itu membuat orang-orang segera pergi menjauh.

Tao dan Kyungsoo memang saudara tiri. Ayah Tao yang sudah lama duda, menikah dengan seorang janda yang ternyata adalah ibu dari Kyungsoo. Itulah yang membuat mereka akrab walaupun awalnya Tao yang berhati lembut itu, juga takut dengan tatapan tajam Kyungsoo. Tapi siapa sangka kalau kakak tirinya yang hanya beda setahun diatasnya itu begitu baik dan keibuan.

Tao yang senang ketika Kyungsoo melindunginya pun, terus membiarkan Kyungsoo menjaganya. Sampai suatu kejadian merubah pandangannya akan Kyungsoo.

Suatu hari, tak sengaja Tao masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo dan melihat sang kakak meringkuk dan menangis sesegukkan di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Tao khawatir.

"Hiks, Zitao? Tak apa." Kyungsoo mengusap kasar air matanya.

Keduanya memang hanya saling diam. Tapi melihat kakaknya yang kini terlihat rapuh itu...

Tao bersumpah akan balik menjaganya.

* * *

**Akhirnya, maaf kalau kependekan. Takut feel nya gak dapet kalo kepanjangan.**

**Ini aja gak tau feel nya dapet apa enggak T_T Susah memang kalau pairingnya crack kayak gini.**

**Oke, terima kasih dan bagi RnR nya dong *wink **


	5. Chapter 5

**EXO hanya milik EXO-L dan Managemen mereka. Tidak ada maksud tertentu dalam pembuatan fanfiction ini. Cerita disini hanya fiksi belaka dan sebagai pemuas imajinasi author semata.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo mungkin , Shounen-ai / Laki sama Laki ._.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance **

**All x Kyungsoo**

**Drabble!**

* * *

**ChanSoo**

"Kyungie!" seorang namja tinggi berteriak di depan pintu kelas 11 A. Kelas dari seorang namja bermata bulat, Do Kyungsoo.

"Pstt Kyungsoo, tuan populer mencarimu tuh." senggol Baekhyun, teman sebangku Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya melirik malas dan kembali membaca buku tebalnya.

Chanyeol masih setia berdiri bersandar di pintu kelas. Kyungsoo yang jengah karena ditatap dengan tatapan menunggu dari Chanyeol dan tatapan 'Ayo cepat kau temui dia' dari teman-temannya pun akhirnya dengan terpaksa berjalan mendekati salah satu senior populer di sekolahnya itu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hei, pulang sekolah kau pulang denganku ya?" Chanyeol malah membalas dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku sudah janji akan pulang dengan Jongin."

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Chanyeol mengepal kedua tangannya menahan marah.

"Ah begitu? Tidak bisa kau katakan padanya kalau kau tidak bisa pulang bersamanya?" Chanyeol meruntuk dirinya sendiri karena kalimatnya yang berbelit-belit.

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya ke toko buku."

"Ah begitu. Ya sudah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya." Chanyeol berlalu dalam diam.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian salah satu seniornya itu dengan tatapan maaf.

"Kyungsoo itu bodoh atau apa sih? Aku saja yang melihat Chanyeol hyung saat bersama Kyungsoo sudah tahu kalau si tiang itu menyukai Kyungsoo." celetuk Chen.

"Bukan bodoh. Kau tahu kalau Kyungsoo itu salah satu anak emas di sekolah. Kalau bicara masalah bodoh, kau itu orangnya. Kau Chen." ejek Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Chen melotot kesal.

"Kyungsoo-ssi tahu itu. Dia tidak bodoh. Dan dia terlalu pintar untuk dikatakan tidak peka." Xiumin dengan tenang menjelaskan.

"Lalu kenapa Kyungsoo tidak membalas perasaan Chanyeol-hyung? Apa jangan-jangan Kyungsoo tidak.."

"Kalian berisik." tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di dekat mereka dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia menunduk dan meremas erat celananya.

Tapi semua tahu kalau itu ekspresi sedih Kyungsoo. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan mengusap pelan bahu Kyungsoo.

Dan yang lain hanya bisa diam.

* * *

Chanyeol melambai dari luar jendela kamar Kyungsoo di lantai 2.

Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik membaca komik di ranjangnya terlonjak kaget. Ia pun bergegas mendekati jendela kamarnya.

"Sore, Kyungie." Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau memanjat lagi, Chanyeol-ssi?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Masuklah."

"Bagaimana kalau ketahuan orang tuaku?" Kyungsoo melirik pintu kamarnya sekilas. Memang sudah terkunci, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo khawatir.

Chanyeol menatap sendu Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa terus seperti itu, Kyungie? Apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa bersamamu?"

"Hentikan, Chanyeol. Jangan bahas hal itu lagi."

Keheningan melanda kamar Kyungsoo.

"Ah, bagaimana kencan tadi dengan si Kkamjong?" Chanyeol akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"M-Mwo?! Kencan?! Kami tidak kencan!" pekik Kyungsoo.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol menyeringai jail. Ia sangat suka melihat namja imut di dekatnya ini saat sedang kesal.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku menemaninya ke toko buku. Dia itu adik kelasku. Kalau dia butuh bantuan, tentu aku harus membantunya."

"Tapi aku cemburu."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ia tak mau si tiang itu melihat mukanya yang kini memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Kyungie, kau tahu? Aku bisa minta orang tuaku untuk menemui orang tuamu. Orang tua kita memang bermusuhan. Tapi aku sudah memohon pada ayahku. Ia tahu."

"Ia tahu kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Chanyeol memegang erat kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kumohon Chanyeol. Hentikan." Kyungsoo menahan sakit yang ada di dadanya saat ini.

"Soo..."

Tok Tok Tok.

"Sayang, kau didalam?" suara lembut seorang wanita tiba-tiba terdengar.

"I-Itu eomma. Pergi Chanyeol. Cepat." Kyungsoo mendorong pelan bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Biar aku temui ibumu. Hanya ayahmu dan ayahku yang bermusuhan. Aku tahu ibumu baik."

"Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Percayalah padaku."

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berdiri takut di belakangnya.

"Selamat sore, nyonya Do." Chanyeol tersenyum. Berbanding terbalik dengan wanita paruh baya di depannya yang memandangnya dengan pandangan sangat terkejutnya.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa kau bisa di kamar Kyungsoo?"

"Saya memanjat, Nyonya. Kalau lewat pintu depan pasti penjaga-penjaga di rumah anda akan langsung mengusir saya." Chanyeol tersenyum sopan kearah wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Nak, aku tahu kau anak yang baik. Tapi harusnya kau tahu kalau..."

"Apa yang anak kurang ajar sepertimu lakukan di kamar Kyungsoo?!" tiba-tiba seorang pria, ayah Kyungsoo datang dan menatap marah Chanyeol.

"Ayah.." mata Kyungsoo melebar.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas kearah Kyungsoo yang ketakutan.

"Selamat sore, tuan Do." sapa Chanyeol mencoba ramah.

"Aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini, Park!"

"Sayang, jangan membentaknya." nyonya Do meremas pelan lengan ayah Kyungsoo. Bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Pergi kau dari hadapanku. Dan jangan pernah dekati Do Kyungsoo lagi." titah ayah Kyungsoo tajam.

"Saya mohon, tuan Do. Silahkan hinalah saya. Bencilah saya. Tapi saya mohon..."

"Biarkan saya memiliki anakmu." Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja bersujud tepat didepan ayah Kyungsoo. Ketiga orang yang ada disana menatap Chanyeol kaget. Bahkan ayah Kyungsoo sedikit melebarkan matanya.

"Hiks, jangan lakukan itu! Berdiri Chanyeol. Cepat!" Kyungsoo menarik bahu Chanyeol. Ia memaksa agar pria itu segera berdiri.

Tuan Do menatap tajam anaknya yang kini tengah menangis dan memeluk erat Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusap lembut puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan memandang penuh kasih kearah Kyungsoo.

Ayah Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Besok malam, datang dengan orang tuamu." setelah itu tuan Do pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Sembari masih mengusap lembut surai hitam Kyungsoo, Chanyeol memandang bingung kearah tuan Do.

"T-Tuan Do?"

Ibu Kyungsoo menatap kepergian suaminya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Lalu balik memandang Chanyeol.

Ia tersenyum.

"Kau dengar kan tadi? Datanglah besok. Ah akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan ibumu setelah sekian lama." nyonya Do tersenyum senang.

...

Suasana hening melanda ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Do. Nampak masing-masing keluarga duduk di sofa yang terpisah. Tuan Do dan Park terlihat saling mengalihkan wajah kearah lain, nyonya Do dan Park tersenyum senang satu sama lain. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol?

Chanyeol terus menatap dalam Kyungsoo yang nampak menunduk diam.

Tuan Do berdehem kecil.

"Baiklah, sekarang lupakan masalah antara kau dan aku. Saat ini kita bicarakan masalah antara anakku dan anakmu."

"Terserah kau."

"Jadi..."

"Aku mencintainya, tuan Do."

Semua yang ada disana menatap Kyungsoo yang menunduk malu dengan wajahnya yang memerah bahkan sampai ke telinga.

"Ah betapa imutnya anakmu..." nyonya Park menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan 'Aku ingin memeluk anak itu' nya.

"Ahahaha, tentu saja. Kau tahu kalau dia terlahir dari wanita imut sepertiku." jawab ibu Kyungsoo narsis.

"Maaf nyonya Park..." Kyungsoo menantap takut-takut nyonya Park.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?"

"A-Aku seorang namja. D-Dan namja tidaklah pantas disebut imut."

"Aaahhh, kau makin imut kalau seperti itu!" kini ibu Chanyeol malah gemas sendiri dengan namja kecil itu.

"Park Chanyeol, jangan lupa berkedip." ayah Chanyeol melirik kearah anaknya yang terus menatap kearah Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip. Chanyeol tersadar dan segera berkedip.

"I-Iya, ayah."

"Aku tahu kalau anakku benar-benar mencintai anakmu. Bertahun-tahun lamanya kita bersikap egois dan menyakiti anak kita sendiri. Aku memprioritaskan kebahagiaan anakku. Dan aku menyetujui hubungannya dengan Do Kyungsoo. Jika itu membuatnya bahagia, dan dia bisa membahagiakan pasangannya, sebagai orang tua aku hanya bisa memberikan kepercayaanku." jelas tuan Park dengan sekali nafas.

"Ah, 20 tahun lebih aku mengenalmu, sepertinya ini pertama kalinya kau mengatakan sesuatu yang benar." sindir tuan Do.

"Dan selama 20 tahun lebih aku mengenalmu, sepertinya sikap kolotmu sedikit terkikis, Do." balas tuan Park.

"Begitu?" keduanya kini malah saling menantap tajam.

"Hei kalian berdua. Hentikan. Ingat kalau kita sedang membahas masalah penting disini." lerai nyonya Park.

"Benar. Lagipula sudah bertahun-tahun ini. Kenapa kalian tidak saling memaafkan saja sih. Dasar sama-sama keras kepala." Nyonya Do ikut menimpali dan dibalas dengan anggukan sepaham oleh nyonya Park.

Kedua ayah itu terdiam.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya ayah Chanyeol.

"Kapan kita membicarakan masalah pernikahan?" balas ayah Kyungsoo.

"A-Ayah!" pekik Kyungsoo malu.

"Sayang, kau ini... Paling tidak tunggu mereka lulus SMA dulu." ibu Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan suaminya.

"Kau bagaimana, Chanyeol?" ayah Chanyeol menoleh kearah anaknya yang sedari tadi diam.

"Aku? Aku tak masalah kalau menikah secepatnya. Asal dengan Kyungsoo-ku." Chanyeol menjawab cepat.

"Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo melotot kaget kearah si tiang listrik itu. Chanyeol balas dengan cengiran lebar.

Namun setelah itu ia menoleh dan menatap serius kearah keempat orang tua yang ada disana.

"Tapi saya tahu itu terlalu cepat. Lulus sekolah nanti saya harus melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi. Tentu saya harus punya penghasilan jika ingin menikahi Kyungsoo. Saya tidak mungkin bisa memiliki anak seseorang, jika saya tidak bisa menghidupinya." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kearah Kyungsoo.

Nyonya Do dan nyonya Park tersenyum lembut. Sepertinya terharu dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"A-Aku juga akan kerja. Aku kan juga seorang namja." Kyungsoo ikut menimpali.

"Tapi aku kan nanti yang akan memerankan peran suaminya, Kyungie."

"Aku juga!" Kyungsoo tidak terima.

"Tapi-"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!" bentak Kyungsoo kesal.

"Heee?! Mana bisa begitu!" Chanyeol melongo tidak percaya.

"Terserah!" Kyungsoo malah berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kyungie!" Chanyeol pun segera menyusul calon 'istrinya' itu kekamarnya.

Eh? Kok kedua namja yang sedang diperbincangkan ini malah pergi?

"Sudahlah, diamkan saja kedua anak aneh yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu. Sekarang kita bicarakan masalah pernikahan mereka." sahut tuan Do.

"Ah, ayo ayo." ibu Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mengangguk senang.

* * *

**Fanfic kali ini hampir seluruhnya hanya berisi tentang percakapan semata. Untuk garis besar sekilas, ayah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah lama saling kenal. Tapi karena suatu hal yang mungkin sebenarnya sepele (males nulisnya :D) jadi hubungan pertemanan mereka sedikit merenggang. Dan yah, **

**Begitulah.**

**Setelah baca kok saya ngerasa gak dapet feel-nya ya. Mianhae, soalnya agak-agak kena WB dan bener-bener gak punya ide T_T**

**Ya sudah, mohon RnR setelah baca :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**EXO hanya milik EXO-L dan Managemen mereka. Tidak ada maksud tertentu dalam pembuatan fanfiction ini. Cerita disini hanya fiksi belaka dan sebagai pemuas imajinasi author semata.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo mungkin , Shounen-ai / Laki sama Laki ._.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance **

**All x Kyungsoo**

**Drabble!**

* * *

**KriSoo**

"Kyungsoo..."

Seorang namja tampan dengan rambut pirangnya, terlihat terbaring lemah dengan alat bantu pernafasan. Tubuhnya diselimuti sebuah selimut hingga menutupi sekujur tubuhnya terkecuali wajah. Dan jangan lupakan perban yang menghiasi kepalanya dan beberapa luka diwajahnya. Namun walau nampak sayu, mata namja itu tetap terus menatap seseorang yang berdiri di dekat ranjangnya.

"Ayolah, jangan terlihat seperti itu..."

Saat di amati, rupanya ada seorang namja lagi disana. Ia nampak terluka juga disekujur tubuhnya. Walau tentu lebih ringan dibanding namja yang tengah terbaring. Namja yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu tengah menangis dan menatap temannya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa bermain lagi. Tapi hei lihatlah... Aku masih bernafas sampai sekarang. Ya kan?"

Kyungsoo menutup erat kedua matanya, tertunduk dan terisak.

"Buka matamu. Dan biarkan aku melihat senyuman manismu itu. Oke? Soo..."

_**Pada hari itu, aku sadar. Bahwa kau membuat duniaku menjadi lebih baik.**_

* * *

_**Ide berasal dari sebuah manga boys love berjudul "Bokura ni Matsuwaru"**_

"Kris.. Apa yang akan kau katakan?" seorang yeoja cantik dan terlihat seksi itu tengah berbicara pada seorang namja tampan di dekatnya.

"Hei! Kau akan kencan denganku atau bagaimana?" lanjutnya. Sedangkan namja yang dipanggil Kris malah asyik meminum susu kotak yang dipegangnya.

"Kita berjalan-jalan bersama, menikmati saat-saat matahari terbenam, dan berciuman seperti pasangan kekasih yang lain. Kau ingin kita seperti itu juga kan?"

Kris malah tetap diam sembari meminum susu kotaknya.

"Kris! Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Kau mendengarkankanku tidak sih?!"

"Maaf."

"Hah?"

Kris berdiri dari duduknya. Dan menatap datar sang primadona sekolah itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu denganmu. Aku minta maaf ya."

Hyuna menatap sang pangeran sekolah itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

PLAKKK!

...

**~Ditempat lain**

DUAGHH!

DUAGHH!

Terlihat seorang namja berambut hitam dengan tubuh sedikit mungil dan mata bulatnya, nampak memukuli beberapa orang di dekatnya.

"Sudah, istirahatnya?"

"Hee?!" seorang namja yang nampak babak belur, ia satu-satunya yang masih sadar, terlihat ketakutan.

"Berapa kali aku sudah mengatakannya? Aku berkali-kali mengatakan kalau aku tidak mau bergabung dengan kalian!" mata bulatnya menyipit dan menatap tajam lelaki yang terduduk didepannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku.." namja itu bergidik takut.

Tiba-tiba pintu atap sekolah terbuka lalu terbanting cukup keras.

Dan namja yang berhasil membuat beberapa namja lain terkapar itu menoleh.

"Wow, mengapa kau selalu terlihat berkelahi setiap hari? My baby Soo..." seorang namja tinggi dengan garis wajah sempurnanya itu rupanya yang baru masuk. Ya, Kris.

Dan namja mungil yang dipanggil Soo itu hanya menatap Kris diam.

Kris berjongkok dan menyentuh-nyentuh wajah salah satu namja yang pingsan itu dengan telujuknya.

"Wah, ini pasti sakit. Kau memukul mereka sampai pingsan. Kau pasti monster ya?"

"Kulihat orang-orang yang kau buat pingsan ini, bukankah mereka orang-orang dari tim sepak bola kita?" lanjut Kris.

"Lalu?" namja bernama Soo, lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo itu membalas dengan tajam.

"Hanya bertanya." Kris menyengir.

"Tapi kau tahu? Aku bingung. Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya saja? Tim sangat berharap padamu. Kau bisa membawa mereka menuju kemenangan. Bukankah begitu, Soo?" Kris bicara sembari memandang langit tepat diatas atap tempat mereka berada.

"Aku tidak ingin. Aku tidak tertarik."

"Tidak lagi."

GOALLLL!

Terdengar seruan senang dari arah lapangan.

"Dasar. Baiklah jika kau berkata seperti itu. Hahaha..." Kris tertawa santai.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya yang meredup.

"Oh ya, lihat! Ada luka tamparan di pipiku. Lihatlah! Kau bisa menebak siapa yang melakukannya, Soo? Hahaha.." Kris masih tertawa dan merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

"Kris..."

Deg.

Kyungsoo melepas secara kasar rangkulan Kris di pundaknya. Kris terdiam dan menatap Kyungsoo kaget.

"Aku serius ketika aku berkata bahwa aku ingin kau berhenti berada di sekitarku. Tidak akan bagus jika seperti itu. Kau tahu bahwa kau lebih baik dari siapapun."

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat meninggalkan atap sekolah yang kini terlihat hening.

Dan Kris hanya terdiam.

...

_**Kami sudah menjadi sahabat sejak lama. Teman masa kecil, lebih tepatnya. Ditambah fakta bahwa rumah kami berdekatan. Kami selalu bersama, dan kami sama-sama menyukai sepak bola. Tidak mengejutkan jika kami berada di tim olahraga yang sama. Selalu menyenangkan saat ia berada disampingku.**_

Kris bersandar pada pagar atap. Ia menyentuh lutut kanannya yang terlihat sedikit bergetar. Kris tertunduk.

_**Lalu kenapa kau menghentikannya, Kyungsoo?**_

...

"Kyungsoo-sii!"

Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolah terhenti ketika panggilan seorang gadis memanggil namanya.

Nampak Hyuna berdiri tepat didepan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya tajam.

'Bukankah dia pacar...?'

"Ada apa?"

"Aku yakin kau tahu dimana Kris. Katakan dimana dia sekarang!"

"Hah? Apa yang kuketahui?" Kyungsoo menatap Hyuna datar.

"Maksudmu kau tidak tahu? Jangan bohong! Kalian bersahabat kan? Jadi jangan bohong padaku, katakan dimana Kris sekarang!" pekik Hyuna kesal.

"Kami bukan sahabat! Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu hah?! Pergi dari hadapanku, sialan!" Kyungsoo berteriak marah dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Hyuna.

"A-Apa?!"

"Orang itu... Aku membencinya! Benci benci!" teriak Hyuna kesal.

"Hei.. Hei Hyuna." seorang yeoja nampak menepuk pelan pundak Hyuna.

"Amber! Aku membencinya!" tiba-tiba Hyuna memeluk erat Amber dan menangis.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa tidak ada gunanya bertanya padanya."

"Ia tidak seperti itu sebenarnya." Amber memandang sendu Kyungsoo yang makin berjalan menjauhi koridor.

"Apa maksudmu ketika dia SMP?" tanya Hyuna sembari mengusap air matanya.

"Ya." Amber mengangguk.

"Setelah insiden itu..." Amber menutup matanya.

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri jalanan. Ia memang kabur dari mobil jemputannya. Pasti saat ini supirnya sedang menunggunya. Biarlah, Kyungsoo tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin sendiri sekarang.

Tapi tidak dengan namja tinggi diatas rata-rata dibelakangnya.

Sedari tadi Kyungsoo mencoba tak peduli, tapi siapa sih yang tak risih jika seseorang mengikutimu?

"Cukup, Kris! Pergi!" Kyungsoo berhenti dan berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Kau kabur ya. Bagaimana kalau aku adukkan ke nyonya Do?" Kris malah menyengir jahil kearah Kyungsoo.

"Bukan urusanmu." desis Kyungsoo. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam namja pirang yang saat ini didepannya.

Kris tersenyum sendu dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan seolah kehilangan.

"Harus berapa lama lagi kau memperlakukanku seperti ini, Soo?" ucap Kris pelan.

"Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Kau membunuhku secara perlahan..." Kris berjalan perlahan dan tepat berdiri didepan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap nanar. Badannya mulai gemetar dan air matanya mulai mengalir dari pinggir matanya.

Kris tahu. Ia tahu kalau Kyungsoo kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Sontak ia memeluk Kyungsoo dan berusaha menenangkannya. Kris mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Hiks, lepaskan aku.." Kyungsoo mulai terisak dan memberontak dengan memukul-mukul dada Kris, berusaha lepas dari pelukan Kris. Tentu tak berhasil, karena perbedaan kekuatan mereka.

"I-Ini salahku. Hiks.. Kumohon jangan seperti ini Kris... Kumohon... Hiks..." kaki Kyungsoo sudah tak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Kris makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau yang jangan seperti ini, Soo. Berhentilah. Aku lebih baik mati jika kau menjauhiku."

"Lihat? Aku baik-baik saja kan sekarang? Aku juga masih bisa berjalan dengan normal. Lalu apa lagi yang kau takutkan?" tanya Kris lembut.

"Tapi karena menyelamatkanku, kau tidak bisa menggapai impianmu lagi untuk menjadi pemain sepak bola. Aku sudah merenggut apa yang kau inginkan dari dulu." bisik Kyungsoo. Sepertinya tenaganya sudah terkuras hingga ia tidak bisa bicara dengan cukup keras.

Tapi Kris masih mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang benar-benar kuinginkan sejak dulu?"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Dan dia hanya diam.

Kris tersenyum dengan senyuman yang selama ini belum pernah ia tampakkan.

"Kau."

Badan Kyungsoo menegang. Ia membelalakkan kedua matanya dalam pelukan Kris.

'A-Apa?'

Kris melepas pelukannya. Lalu mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar bisa menatapnya.

Kyungsoo mencoba menuduk untuk menutupi wajah memerahnya.

"Tatap aku, Soo..."

"Apa kau melihat kebohongan dari mataku?"

'Tidak...' Kyungsoo diam.

Kris menuntun tangan Kyungsoo untuk menyentuh jantungnya.

"Kau merasakan degup jantungku sekarang?"

"Ini detak yang selalu terjadi setiap kau didekatku." lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak peduli jika aku tidak bisa menjadi pemain sepak bola lagi. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya peduli padamu, dan aku mau kau hanya peduli padaku."

Muka Kyungsoo makin memerah dan ia menutup erat kedua mata bulatnya.

Kris menatap takjub namja didepannya itu. Tanpa sadar Kris menunduk dan mengecup pelan bibir merah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan kagetnya.

"Kau benar-benar manis, Soo... Tak salah jika sejak kecil aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu..."

Hening menyelimuti keduanya.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Kyungsoo mulai balik menatap lembut kearah Kris. Kris terdiam. Terlihat semburat merah di pipi sang pangeran sekolah itu. Ah, betapa ia merindukan tatapan kasih dari sosok malaikat didepannya ini.

"Kau tahu Baby, semenjak kita beranjak SMA kau makin cantik saja ya. Ibarat sebuah bunga, kau itu makin tumbuh makin jadi..." di momen yang mulai membaik ini, Kris malah memunculkan sifat alay nya.

**Shinggg~**

"K-Kau berisik, Kris! Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata SOK MANISMU itu didepanku!" teriak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kris yang cengo karena teriakan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba.

'Eh?' kini Kris yang mematung.

Kyungsoo berhenti dan menghela napas mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya yang kini tak karuan. Ia menoleh kebelakang.

"Hei tiang, kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku? Ayo, hari ini kau harus mentraktirku es krim."

"Ehhhh?!"

Kris mulai tersadar dan menyengir senang.

"T-Tentu! Baby Soo, tunggu aku!" Kris berlari cepat kearah pujaan hatinya itu.

Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum menyambutnya.

Ah, paling tidak Kyungsoo sudah mulai membuka hatinya lagi untuk Kris.

**End**

* * *

"_Kyungsoo..."_

_Seorang namja tampan dengan rambut pirangnya, terlihat terbaring lemah dengan alat bantu pernafasan. Tubuhnya diselimuti sebuah selimut hingga menutupi sekujur tubuhnya terkecuali wajahnya. Dan jangan lupakan perban yang menghiasi kepalanya dan beberapa luka diwajahnya. Namun walau nampak sayu, mata namja itu tetap terus menatap seseorang yang berdiri di dekat ranjangnya._

"_Ayolah, jangan terlihat seperti itu..."_

_Saat di amati, rupanya ada seorang namja lagi disana. Ia nampak terluka juga disekujur tubuhnya. Walau tentu lebih ringan dibanding namja yang tengah terbaring. Namja yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu tengah menangis dan menatap temannya dengan tatapan bersalah. _

"_Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa bermain lagi. Tapi hei lihatlah... Aku masih bernafas sampai sekarang. Ya kan?"_

_Kyungsoo menutup erat kedua matanya, tertunduk dan terisak._

"_Buka matamu. Dan biarkan aku melihat senyuman manismu itu. Oke? Soo..."_

_Pada hari itu, aku sadar. Bahwa kau membuat duniaku menjadi lebih baik._

"_**Tetaplah disampingku, Soo."**_

"_**Dan semua akan baik-baik saja..."**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Exo hanya milik Exo-L dan Managemen mereka. Tidak ada maksud tertentu dalam pembuatan fanfiction ini. Cerita disini hanya fiksi belaka dan sebagai pemuas imajinasi author semata.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo mungkin , Shounen-ai / Laki sama Laki ._.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance **

**All x Kyungsoo**

**Drabble!**

* * *

**KaiSoo**

"Hyung, saat dewasa nanti kau ingin jadi apa?" tanya seorang namja kecil kepada namja manis bermata bulat disampingnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, Jongin?" balas namja tersebut heran.

"Ani, hanya ingin tahu saja. Ayolah, beritahu aku Hyung." rengek namja bernama Jongin itu.

"Umm.." Kyungsoo, namja yang dipanggil Hyung itu menampakkan raut muka berfikir.

"Ah! Aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal! Setelah itu aku akan menikah dan membuka restoran bersama pasanganku kelak." dengan polosnya Kyungsoo berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar sembari bernyanyi kecil.

Mata Jongin berbinar mendengarnya. Ia bertepuk tangan senang.

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Hyung!" Jongin menyengir yakin. _**~Menyengir yakin itu maksudnya gimana ya? :D**_

"Gomawo." Kyungsoo balas menyengir.

"Kalau kau?" Kyungsoo kembali duduk.

"Aku? Aku ingin menjadi dancing machine!" Jongin mempraktekan gerak popping-poppingnya.

"Hwahhh.." Kyungsoo balas bertepuk tangan senang.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Ia berjongkok tepat didepan Kyungsoo kecil.

"Nanti kau yang bernyanyi dan aku yang akan menari. Kita akan menyanyi dan menari bersama. Lalu, setelah itu aku akan membantumu membuka restoran. Bagaimana?" Jongin menatap tepat kemata Kyungsoo.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo kaget dan entah mengapa ia menunduk malu. Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Hyung?"

"Aku bilang kan kalau aku akan membuka dan mengelola restoran bersama pasanganku, Jongin."

"Iya, aku tahu." Jongin membalas.

"Eh?"

Jongin diam dan tetap memandang serius Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kelak kita akan bernyanyi.. dan menari bersama."

"Dan mengelola restoran bersama." Jongin menyengir senang.

"Kita akan menjadi pasangan yang tak terpisahkan, Hyung!" teriak Jongin senang.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum membalas celoteh teman kesayangannya itu.

* * *

**Maaf untuk KaiSoo nya cuma saya buat dikit XD**

**Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang sudah me review, fav dan follow sampai saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini.**

**Maaf jika ada ceritanya kurang berkenan dan kurang nge-feel XD**

**Dan.. Sudahkah kalian melihat MV Love Me Right mereka?**

**Jujur, saya kurang 'sreg' sama MV yang ini. Iya sih si Kyungsoo pasti selalu kece, tapi ya gitulah.**

**Dan Tao gak ada :)**


End file.
